


Холод

by Red_evil_twist



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Chronological, Post-Season 2, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: Мик Рори умирает в холоде.





	Холод

_0._

  
Он умирает в холоде.  
  
Смерть никогда его не пугала. Он не особенно стремился на встречу с ней – но и не дрожал от ужаса, гадая, когда она наступит. Было ясно, что рано или поздно это случится; так чего трястись перед неизбежным?  
  
Однако, когда он думал об этом, то чаще всего представлял себе смерть от огня. Он бы не удивился, будь это так. Никто бы не удивился, на самом деле. Он представлял себе жар, и боль, и собственные крики, и то, как растворяется напоследок в оранжево-красном зареве вокруг. Но вместо этого он умирает быстро и молча, даже боль чувствуется странно приглушённой, и последнее, что он ощущает – это расползающийся по телу холод.  
  
Огромный ледяной шип торчит из его груди на месте сердца, и даже его мозгов хватает на то, чтобы осознать, сколько грёбаной _иронии_ в этом заключается.  
  
Он всегда думал, что умрёт по собственной неосторожности. Или – в результате какой-нибудь нелепой случайности. Он ожидал, что погибнет от рук полиции, от рук каких-нибудь достаточно сильных противников – или от собственного безумия, пляшущего диким огоньком в глубине его разума.  
  
Но вместо этого он умирает потому, что каждый выбор, сделанный им на пути сюда, вёл к этой самой точке.  
  
А самое страшное – и самое смешное – здесь то, что каждый из этих выборов был _правильным_. Он не отменил бы ни один из них, даже будь у него такая возможность.  
  
Он умирает – и принимает свою смерть. Принимает всё, что с ним произошло, как данность. Всё случилось именно так, как и должно было.   
  
Кто-то кричит его имя. Время замерзает и перестаёт иметь значение.  
  
Он ни о чём не жалеет.  
  
Темнота заполняет его мир. Та самая темнота, в которой он существовал всю свою жизнь. На этот раз Мик сдаётся ей без боя. Он устал. Он собирается хорошенько отдохнуть.  
  
А после – ничего нет и ничего уже не будет.  
  


_\- 4._

  
На их захламлённом складе, который они гордо называют логовом, вообще-то, есть электричество. Они не платят за него: в гараже есть свой генератор. Украденный, конечно. Здесь можно не выключать свет хоть целыми сутками; однако Мик его по большей части даже не включает.  
  
С улицы сквозь пыльные окна пробивается тусклый свет фонарей и рекламных вывесок. Мик сидит на продавленном диване и бездумно щёлкает зажигалкой: огонёк вспыхивает и гаснет. Вспыхивает и гаснет. Снова и снова.  
  
Если бы кто-то спросил его, то он бы сказал: «Мне нравится в темноте».  
  
Но здесь никто не бывает, кроме Снарта, а Снарт не спросит: он и сам предпочитает тёмные углы, даже если не любит в этом признаваться. Темнота кажется безопасной. Близкой. Полной возможностей. Закон природы: не всем дано существовать на ярком дневном свету.   
  
Хлопает тяжёлая входная дверь – Снарт вернулся. Свет он тоже не включает. Так и проходит к Мику сквозь всё тёмное помещение, умудрившись ни разу не споткнуться по пути, приближается бесшумно – воровские привычки – и по-хозяйски выхватывает у него зажигалку из пальцев. Зажигает сигарету, затягивается, выдыхая дым куда-то поверх головы Мика, и не спешит присесть рядом. Лицо у него довольное и задумчивое.  
  
– Есть новое дело, – объявляет он. – Тебе понравится.  
  
Мик лениво вздёргивает бровь, получая свою зажигалку обратно.   
  
– Нужно будет кого-нибудь поджечь?  
  
Тот усмехается, продолжая разглядывать его лицо. Его глаза чуть поблёскивают, отражая тлеющий кончик сигареты.   
  
– Может быть. Посмотрим.  
  
Больше Снарт ничего не говорит, а Мик не задаёт вопросов. Ему ясно, что у Снарта есть план – потому что у него _всегда_ есть план – но делиться им с ним тот пока, по всей видимости, не собирается. Снарт скажет сам, когда придёт время. Мик доверяет ему достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться. А потому – он только хмыкает и кивает.  
  
Снарт тушит сигарету об пепельницу – как ни странно, не краденую, а честно купленную Снартом у какого-то спекулянта: пепельница выглядит слишком пафосной и дорогой для этого места, но никому из них нет до этого дела, – и наклоняется к нему. Его усмешка предсказуемо отдаёт дымом и пеплом на вкус, поцелуй выходит рваным, нетерпеливым и требовательным: похоже, мысли о предстоящем ограблении неплохо его разогрели. Мик бы прокомментировал это вслух – но он слишком занят: в голове расползается приятный горячий туман. Вечер наконец-то приобретает хоть какой-то смысл.  
  
Они трахаются так же, как и выходят на дело: тогда и так, как Снарт этого захочет, и никак иначе. Мик не возражает. Их желания всё равно почти всегда совпадают. Они знают друг друга так давно, что нет нужды в словах или в притворстве. У Снарта всегда есть план, и для Мика в этих планах почти всегда есть место.  
  
«Почти» – довольно раздражающее слово, если подумать.  
  


_\- 3._

  
Если у Снарта нет плана в текущий момент – значит, он его придумает чуть позже. И, в конечном счёте, любой из этих планов приведёт к их выгоде. Так или иначе.  
  
Мик верит в это так, как можно верить в земную гравитацию: это неоспоримый факт. Мик верит в Снарта, в его планы, и именно поэтому присоединяется с ним к этим Легендам. Пожалуй, они могли бы найти способ поживиться и полегче, чем мотаться на космическом корабле сквозь время и пространство с командой каких-то лунатиков; но – это же Снарт. Снарт знает, что делает, верно?  
  
Просто иногда Мику хочется, чтобы Снарт не только _знал_ , но и брал себе за труд периодически этим знанием с ним делиться.  
  
Он догадывается: Снарт что-то ищет. Они оба ищут, давно и безнадёжно, и оба понятия не имеют, что именно. Что-то, что заполнило бы сосущую пустоту внутри, наверное. Они никогда об этом не говорили, разумеется, но Мик знал: они сошлись изначально потому, что взглянули друг на друга – и увидели по огромной чёрной дыре у другого в груди.  
  
Мик заполняет эту дыру, как может: танцем пламени перед глазами. А Снарт – краденым добром, большая часть которого никогда ему так и не пригождается. У них нет дома, у них нет настоящей работы, нет цели, у них нет никого, о ком стоило бы заботиться (за исключением, возможно, Лизы для Лена). У них нет ничего постоянного – кроме пушек, которые Снарт для них раздобыл, и друг друга. Обычно это устраивало их обоих.  
  
А потом случаются Легенды. Случается Сара, с которой Снарт неожиданно находит общий язык, и Рип, который пытается ими командовать, словно они – его подчинённые; случается ГУЛАГ, в котором проклятый бойскаут нарывается на _пытки_ , чтобы они не достались Мику; случается вся эта, чёрт бы её побрал, _командная работа_. Случаются совместные вылазки, на которых, если подумать, бывает довольно весело. Случается проживание на одном корабле, случаются вечные перепалки, шутки и почти семейные посиделки за одним столом. И что-то меняется – слишком медленно, чтобы Мик успел заметить, слишком быстро, чтобы он успел приспособиться к переменам.  
  
(Он теряет его, он _теряет_ его, теряет единственного человека, до которого ему есть дело, и это чертовски сильно его пугает.)  
  
Мик не готов к этому. Мик не хочет, чтобы что-то менялось. Так что – он почти с облегчением цепляется за привычное: за яркие костры в тёмной ночи Стар Сити две тысячи сорок шестого года, за власть и силу, за кипящую кровь, за инстинкты и закон каменных джунглей. Он хочет остаться там, где разрешено всё и не запрещено ничего. Там, где его место. Там, где он наконец-то чувствует себя _свободным_. Он хочет…  
  
– …увидеть, как мир сгорит, – говорит Лен, непривычно мягко и устало. – Я знаю.  
  
(Он хочет, чтобы тот остался с ним, чтобы они были королями этого сгоревшего мира, и им никогда больше не пришлось бы сомневаться. В своих целях, в себе – или друг в друге.)   
  
До этого момента Мик был уверен, что Лен хочет того же. Похоже, он ошибался.  
  
Он не знает, нашёл ли Снарт то, что искал.   
  
Одно ясно: в его планы Мик больше не входит. Может быть, никогда особенно не входил.  
  


_\- 5._

  
В колонии оказывается абсолютно нечем заняться. Мик слоняется без дела, ни к чему не испытывая интереса: мысли его бередит воспоминание об огне, охватившем весь дом. Он никак не может понять, что же всё-таки случилось. Не может признать: случился _он_.  
  
Зажигалку в тюрьме у него отобрали. Оно и к лучшему, пожалуй: после пожара Мик вовсе не уверен, что стоит давать себе волю. Это не он разлил горючую жидкость. Не он поджёг гипнотически мерцающее озеро на полу. Не он убежал, как последний трус, когда понял, что всё вышло из-под контроля, и не он потом смотрел, странно зачарованный, не в силах оторвать взгляда, на то, как догорают остатки его прошлой жизни.  
  
Дурацкое выходит оправдание. Если не он – то кто же? Мик уже слишком взрослый, чтобы верить в неведомые тёмные силы и в козни Дьявола, шепчущего соблазны на ухо. Но признать свою вину – значит окончательно потерять дорогу, по которой он всё ещё пытается идти неизвестно куда.  
  
Он не ищет неприятностей и не заводит друзей, держась особняком ото всех разом. Одни пытаются его задирать – Мик игнорирует их, не желая ввязываться в чужие разборки. Другие пытаются пообщаться – и рано или поздно спрашивают, кто с недоверием, кто со страхом, а кто и со смутным восхищением: это правда? Он правда _убил собственную семью_?  
  
Двое из трёх таких любопытных заканчивают в лазарете. Третий успевает вовремя позвать охрану. Мик бьёт всегда молча, остервенело, не обращая внимания на собственные ушибы или рассечённую губу. Он всегда дерётся так, как будто перед ним – не такой же малолетний преступник, попавший в колонию за воровство или торговлю травкой, а кто-то другой, смертельно опасный, безжалостный и безликий.  
  
Кто-то, кто сидит глубоко у него внутри.  
  
На какое-то время его оставляют в покое. Он ест безвкусную тюремную баланду, тянет свои безвкусные серые дни. Холод, напоминает он себе, это хорошо. Это безопасно. И для него, и для окружающих.  
  
А потом появляется Лен. И, как и много позже, плевать Лен хотел на все его планы о том, чтобы спокойно отмотать свой срок и ни во что больше не вляпываться.  
  
Лен – мелкий, худой и проворный. Он похож на маленького злобного волчонка со своими ледяными умными глазами. Он внимательно наблюдает за всеми, а Мик внимательно наблюдает за ним: что-то в его манере держаться кажется ему до боли знакомым. Как и Мик, Лен всегда ходит отдельно, никому не напрашиваясь в приятели и никому не записываясь во враги. Ни перед кем не лебезит. Ни перед кем не прогибается. Только смотрит исподлобья, плотно сжимая губы, и неизменно храбрится, даже если сжатые кулаки едва заметно подрагивают от страха. Мику он кажется забавным.  
  
Лен – языкастый, гордый и излишне самоуверенный. Итог оказывается закономерен: местный авторитет натравливает на него свою банду во дворе, среди бела дня, и охрана делает вид, что ничего не замечает. Как и всегда.  
  
Лен не умеет драться. Это видно сразу.  
  
Зато умеет Мик. Он сам толком не знает, зачем приходит на помощь. Ему не важно, что он, вероятно, снова попадёт в карцер: собственная жизнь мало волнует его в последнее время. Он только хочет выпустить на волю всё то, что копится в нём день ото дня после пожара – и никак не находит выхода, сколько бы чужих зубов он ни выбил.   
  
И, может быть, он хочет немного справедливости. Не для себя. Для кого-то другого, кому он – в отличие от своих родителей и маленькой сестрёнки – ещё может помочь.  
  
Охрана всё-таки вмешивается, когда драка заходит слишком далеко. Их растаскивают по камерам. Жаль.  
  
На следующее утро Лен без приглашения подсаживается к нему в столовой – стол, за которым Мик ест, по обыкновению пуст. У Лена рассечён лоб и сильно вспухла верхняя губа. Глаза у него – изучающие, недоверчивые, уже не злые. Под одним глазом налился здоровенный синяк.  
  
– Спасибо, – произносит он после долгой паузы. – За вчерашнее. Я у тебя в долгу.  
  
Мик пожимает плечами. Они молча едят, не возвращаясь к теме. Что-то подсказывает Мику, что этот стол окрестят отныне «столом изгоев». Его это, впрочем, устраивает. Лена, кажется, тоже. Вдвоём быть изгоями гораздо привлекательнее, чем поодиночке.  
  
Мик задумчиво рассматривает расслабленно жующего мальчишку напротив. Спрашивает вскользь, не особенно на что-то надеясь:  
  
– Можешь достать мне зажигалку?  
  
Лен щурится, глядя на него в упор. И вдруг – улыбается неожиданно ярко.  
  
– Давай заключим соглашение, – говорит он вместо ответа.  
  


_\- 2._

  
Они – не друзья. Они – напарники. Это важный нюанс, хотя разница, на первый взгляд, не так уж и велика.  
  
Тогда, в колонии, Мик подозревал, что Лену просто нравилось слово «напарники»: оно как бы делало их более взрослыми. Придавало двум аутсайдерам веса и значимости. Потом Лен вырастает, умнеет, набирается важности и становится Снартом; становится «Капитаном Холодом» – и по-прежнему считает, что слово «друзья» звучит недостаточно серьёзно. Не для таких закоренелых преступников, как они. Лен подчёркивает: они ходят вместе на дело, но если что – каждый сам за себя. Ничего личного. Просто бизнес, как говорится.  
  
Мик только кивает, не споря. Ему всё равно, как именно называется то, что между ними есть. Снарт придаёт осмысленности его существованию. Снарт задаёт ему направление, в котором можно двигаться, намечает цели, к которым можно стремиться. Мик не уверен, что долго бы без него протянул. Он знает, что не бросит Снарта, что бы ни случилось. Ему просто некуда больше идти – и нечего больше терять.  
  
Это совершенно не мешает Снарту бросить _его_.  
  
Дважды.  
  
_Дважды_ , чёрт побери. И даже во второй раз Мик поначалу не может в это поверить. Лучше бы Снарт его убил.  
  
Времени не существует в Точке Схода. Он не знает, сколько проводит там – в бесконечных пытках, в бесконечных тренировках, пока напыщенные индюки в рясах, зовущие себя Повелителями Времени, терпеливо вытачивают из него послушное, удобное оружие. Это похоже на кошмар, от которого он никак не может проснуться. Понемногу, постепенно из него вымывается всё лишнее – всё то, чем он был раньше. Всё то, что он чувствовал и любил.   
  
Единственное, за что он может держаться, чтобы не потерять себя окончательно – это за память. Тускнеют и обесцвечиваются воспоминания о родителях, растворяются в небытие воспоминания о друзьях его детства и о его первой любви. И только воспоминания о Снарте почему-то никак не угаснут: они жгут его, как раскалённые угли, выжигают его измученный разум ослепительными белыми вспышками, причиняют такую боль, которую и за тысячу лет не научатся причинять эти Повелители Времени. Но боль – это лучше, чем пустота. И он вцепляется в эту боль со всем свойственным ему невероятным упрямством, вгрызаясь в собственную память, как бешеный пёс вгрызается в мягкую плоть.  
  
Сильнее всего отчего-то оказываются именно те воспоминания, которые он предпочёл бы забыть.  
  
В первом он горит заживо: виноваты его же безрассудство и глупость, случайная ошибка, из-за которой очередное ограбление внезапно превращается для него в агонию. Он давно не боится огня, и всё же – ему страшно, всё его существо вопит от инстинктивного ужаса, и слепящая боль заставляет его завывать по-звериному на одной ноте, пока он мечется из стороны в сторону, тщетно пытаясь сбить пламя. Снарт застывает столбом неподалёку, где-то за стеной огня, и Мик, катаясь по полу, на мгновение видит его лицо, напрочь перепуганное и нездорово бледное.   
  
– Лен! – хрипит он, ничего уже не соображая. – Помоги!..  
  
За рёвом пламени он едва различает вой сирен. Снарт медлит – стоит неподвижно, не в силах пошевелиться, и только смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Бушующий вокруг огонь разделяет их непреодолимой пропастью.  
  
Затем Снарт отмирает.  
  
– Прости, – говорит он дрогнувшим голосом, поворачиваясь к нему спиной – и это последнее, что Мик слышит. – Каждый сам за себя.  
  
Во втором воспоминании Снарт наставляет на него ледяную пушку в каком-то богом забытом лесу, где Снарт высаживает его с Вейврайдера и оставляет на произвол судьбы, без оружия, без пропитания, без надежды. Несмотря на всё, что они пережили вместе.   
  
Они – не друзья, и Мик – _Хронос_ – повторяет это про себя, как священную мантру, когда охотится за Легендами. Они – не друзья: никогда не были, никогда не будут. Ничего личного, просто бизнес. Он ненавидит Снарта так сильно и так глубоко, что почти в это верит.  
  
(Но больше всего он ненавидит ублюдка в тот самый момент, когда бьёт его, уже не сопротивляющегося, по лицу, как бил излишне любопытных подростков в колонии – молча, беспощадно, не сдерживаясь, – и вдруг с кристальной ясностью понимает: он никогда не сможет его убить. Никогда.)  
  


_\- 1._

  
Есть у Снарта одно неприятное свойство: забираться к тебе в голову. Иногда – в самом буквальном смысле.  
  
– Жалеешь? – спрашивает Лен, покачивая ногой в воздухе, и раздражающе тянет гласные по своему обыкновению. Словно заскучавший кот, требующий внимания.  
  
Мик не оборачивается.   
  
– О чём?  
  
– О том, что дал себя уговорить на всю эту идиотскую затею, умник. О Легендах. Ты знаешь.  
  
Мик знает. На самом деле никакого Лена тут нет, и ему это известно. На самом деле Лен – мёртв.   
  
Он вспоминает: холодные руки, жёсткий взгляд, голос, одним своим звучанием натягивающий воображаемый поводок. Усмешки и ухмылки, от которых предвкушение вспыхивает внутри. Вечные планы.  
  
– Да, – говорит он мрачно, запивая этот ответ пивом.   
  
Чего он не знает, так это _какого хрена_. Он до сих пор не уверен, что именно произошло.  
По всему выходило, что кто-то должен был умереть, чтобы они – все они – стали свободны. По всему выходило, что этим кем-то будет Мик: решение было простым и разумным. Он был единственным из всей команды, чью потерю Легенды, пожалуй, даже и не заметили бы. Для него не было будущего, для него не было настоящего. Только тёмный провал, никуда не ведущий.   
  
Хронос должен был умереть. Это ясно.  
  
Но так и не умер.  
  
И Мик думает: почему? Зачем Снарту понадобилось его спасать, обменяв свою жизнь – на его? Снарту нравилась вся эта херня с Легендами, так? И вся эта херня со спасением мира. Разве не должен был он остаться, чтобы продолжать заниматься всем этим? Скакать по эпохам. Обмениваться с ними историями и оскорблениями. Изображать из себя героя.  
  
Может, потому Снарт и в самом деле был чёртовым героем. В глубине души. Мику не понять.  
  
Потом Мик вспоминает другое. Путешествия. Драки. Шпионские игры во время Холодной Войны, чёртов ГУЛАГ, Дикий Запад, нацисты, которым они наподдали под зад. Вспоминает странное чувство, как будто он впервые за всю жизнь делал что-то, что действительно _имеет значение_.  
  
Он говорит:  
  
– Нет. Не жалею.  
  
Галлюцинация хмыкает за плечом – и исчезает, стоит ему наконец обернуться.  
  
У него дыра в груди, и без Снарта эта дыра становится только больше. Но это ничего. Он переживёт.   
  
(Он задыхается, и впереди ничего, и прошлое давит, и давит, и _давит_ , и он ничего не может забыть. Как ни старается.)  
  
Снарт живёт у него в голове, Снарт никогда оттуда не уберётся по доброй воле. Снарт требует Копьё Судьбы, и Мик его отдаёт. Он слишком устал, чтобы продолжать бороться за то, во что не особенно верит.  
  
Потом он держит Копьё вместе с ним, пока Легион Смерти меняет реальность, и не загадывает абсолютно ничего. Просто смотрит на стоящего рядом Лена, живого и привычного, и позволяет себе утонуть с головой в накрывающей его пустоте. Тоска съедает его заживо.  
  
Он уже ничего не хочет.  
  


_+0._

  
Мик Рори умирает в холоде.  
  
Мик Рори остаётся жить.  
  
Что характерно, собственная смерть – ещё не самое странное из того, что он видел в жизни. На Вейврайдере к странностям быстро привыкаешь. Удивляет его другое.  
  
Его убивает Снарт.  
  
Хладнокровно, расчётливо, быстро. Просто убирает его с пути, как до того – Амайю. Будто усыпляет бойцовскую собаку, которая перестала приносить доход и укусила руку хозяина. Снарт – собственник, и это всем известно. Он всегда говорил другим: или они с ним, или они против него – и в таком случае должны пенять на себя.  
  
Мик полагал, что к нему это не относится. Забавно. Он не думал, что в нём оставалась ещё наивность.  
  
Снарт с его острым умом и большими амбициями всегда был способен на то, на что не способен был сам Мик. Снарт всегда чётко видел перед собой цель, и никакие средства его не пугали.  
  
Мик тоже был средством. Оружием, которое дало осечку и взорвалось в руках. Так что он сидит в своей каюте и пьёт. Много и молча. Свет в комнате он не включает. Ему кажется, что выстрел из ледяной пушки, доставшийся тому, другому Мику из другого времени, отдаётся эхом сквозь все слои чёртовой реальности, как рябь от пущенного по воде камня.   
  
Как же холодно, чёрт побери. Он кутается в куртку.  
  
В коридоре слышатся шаги. Дверь приоткрывается, впуская в помещение узкую полоску света. Мик не оборачивается. Он и так знает, у кого из всей команды идиотов хватает глупости заглядывать в его каюту без приглашения.  
  
– Красавчик, – говорит он и, не глядя, салютует вошедшему бутылкой пива.  
  
Рэй улыбается, входя внутрь. Он почти всегда улыбается: не нужно быть грёбаным гением, чтобы догадаться о выражении его лица.  
  
– На Вейврайдере перебои с электричеством?  
  
Как обычно, Мик не может сказать наверняка, действительно ли тот такой незамутнённый – или просто хорошо притворяется. Он дёргает плечом.  
  
– Мне нравится в темноте, – отвечает он безразлично.  
  
Но в этом утверждении столько же правды, сколько в том, что ему нравится быть одному. Темнота – просто то, к чему он привык, блуждая в ней всю жизнь от одного костра к другому. В темноте он постоянно спотыкается: один неосторожный шаг – и можно полететь в пропасть с обрыва.  
  
Рэй садится на край стола и чокается с его бутылкой своей, будто закрепляя невысказанный тост.   
  
– Мы там празднуем, – сообщает он, как будто его кто-то спрашивал. – Надо ещё развезти Легион по домам, но Сара решила, что мы заслужили небольшую передышку. В общем, там много выпивки, Гидеон приготовила большой торт, и Нейт уже поёт «Мы – чемпионы». У него ужасный голос. Кто-то должен сказать ему об этом.  
  
Мик хмыкает. Свет из коридора превращает темноту в рассеянный полумрак. Он слышит музыку, отдалённо долетающую из-за поворота.  
  
– И Сара уломала Амайю показать какой-то народный танец жителей Замбези. А профессор опять пустился в рассказы о своей бурной молодости. На самом деле, некоторые истории там больше по твоей части – там про алкоголь, травку и вечеринки. Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что он был таким тусовщиком, знаешь.  
  
Мик поднимает голову – и встречается с ним взглядом. Рэй смотрит на него внимательно, как будто и в самом деле что-то понимает. И – сюрприз – действительно улыбается. Спокойно и дружелюбно. Он ничего не скрывает. У него попросту нет двойного дна, которое Мик привык искать.  
  
Он мог бы сказать, что сейчас не в настроении для праздника. Даже если они и впрямь победили. Он мог бы сказать, что Снарт сидит сейчас в одной из тюремных камер на корабле, ожидая, пока его доставят обратно в две тысячи шестнадцатый, сотрут память и оставят там, по дороге навстречу собственной гибели.   
  
Он мог бы сказать, что ему не нужна компания.  
  
Но это неправда. И Рэю, как и ему, это отлично известно. Рэй ждёт.  
  
– Ладно, – говорит Мик наконец, грузно поднимаясь с места. – Если там есть выпивка, считай, что ты меня уговорил.  
  
И холод в его груди постепенно, шаг за шагом сменяется теплом.


End file.
